


A companion, a friend, a lover

by bamf705



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, My First AO3 Post, POV Female Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamf705/pseuds/bamf705
Summary: Newly reminded of why they're called "crushes", Kaylee turns to Inara for comfort - and finds just what she needs.





	

Inara was enjoying a quiet evening in the shuttle. She busied herself setting the suite back in order after a productive week when Kaylee burst through the door, leaving fluttering curtains in her wake.

Kaylee collapsed on a stack of gathered pillows, fresh from the wash. From the salty traces on her cheeks, it was clear she had been crying.

Inara set down the candlestick she had been polishing and took a tentative step toward her shipmate.

“Kaylee? Are you –“ she began, but was promptly cut short by a gale of sobbing.

Inara decided a calming touch might bring more solace than a soothing voice, so made her way across the room to perch on one of the disheveled cushions. While she gently stroked Kaylee’s back, her wails mellowed into whimpers and then tiny sniffles.

Kaylee brushed the hair from her tear-soaked face and turned to meet Inara’s eyes.

“He called me ‘atypical’,” she said with a whimper.

Inara did her best to ignore Kaylee’s lower lip, which Kaylee was working with her teeth in an attempt to stave off another round of tears. Inara had been intensely drawn to that plump feature of her face for weeks.

“Who did, dear?” Inara patiently inquired, although she already knew the answer. This was not the first time Kaylee had thrown herself down on Inara’s floor, heart torn open over something the doctor had flippantly said.

“What does that even mean?” Kaylee wondered, pressing past Inara’s question. “That I’m some sort of weirdo? Some undesirable?”

Small pools formed in her eyes and inevitably overflowed onto her cheeks below.

Inara caught a droplet with her fingertip, resisting the urge to kiss Kaylee’s tears right off her smooth-as-cream skin. She deftly shifted to Kaylee’s side and gently placed an arm around her shoulders, delivering more calming strokes on Kaylee’s upper arm.

“You know he says things in his own, overly clinical, way,” Inara offered, tasting the bitterness on her tongue as she described Simon’s inhospitable demeanor. He may be a top surgeon, and an invaluable addition to the ship, but Inara had gotten off on the wrong foot with him.

When she thought about it, she and Simon could not be farther apart. Where Inara was gifted in reading and generously responding to other’s desires, he was relentlessly rational and aloof, as though he thought the only problems of merit were ones to be addressed with a scalpel. Outside of protecting his sister, Simon seemed to have little concern for his fellow travelers – well, with one exception.

If Inara was being honest, she had begun to notice his eyes linger on Kaylee as she passed through a room and heard him choke down laughter at Kaylee’s corny jokes in the mess. It drove Inara mad.

While she was busy giving Simon a mental tongue lashing, Inara failed to notice that Kaylee had nuzzled her head onto Inara’s shoulder. Suddenly aware of the warm weight pressing up to her cheek, Inara turned to bury her nose in Kaylee’s silky hair. Kaylee always smelled freshly scrubbed, with just the slightest hint of grease from her work with the engines. Inara found the fresh and earthy combination intoxicating.

Kaylee began reciting the doctor’s “merits” and Inara drifted into a daydream. She imagined herself lifting Kaylee’s chin for a quick, passionate kiss. Their mouths were mere inches away, but Inara worried it wouldn’t be taken well.

As Inara followed her fantasy forward, she could feel a growing awareness of the area between her legs - her clit stirring as warmth pulsated from her lips. As she continued to stroke Kaylee’s shoulder, her graceful fingers inadvertently grazed Kaylee’s breast.

“Inara?” Kaylee said, snapping Inara back into the present.

Inara cleared her throat and managed a semi-controlled, “hmm?” in response.

“Inara,” Kaylee repeated, blushing, “you just touched, umm, you touched my boob,” she finished, dissolving in a fit of giggles.

Inara’s cheeks returned Kaylee’s blush as she withdrew her arm from Kaylee’s shoulders while profusely apologizing for the accident.

Finally regaining control of her laughter, Kayle quietly continued, “that’s ok. I mean, you can touch them if you want to, you know, again.”

A sudden wave of pleasure rushed from Inara’s cheeks down to her moist crotch. She had been hoping for this moment, and now that she had permission to explore Kaylee’s perfectly round breasts, Inara hesitated.

Kaylee clumsily took Inara’s hand during the pause and pulled it towards her body.

Despite caressing hundreds of client’s bodies, Inara was surprised at how new the experience felt. Led by Kaylee’s hand, Inara gently massaged one breast, then the other. She gracefully reached out a second hand to cup both breasts, feeling Kaylee’s nipples harden in her palms. Inara slipped one finger through the buttons of Kaylee’s shirt to feel the warmth of her skin and the pounding of her heart.

As Inara began unbuttoning Kaylee’s shirt, Kaylee sucked in a breath, biting that plump lower lip once more.

Inara paused, took Kaylee’s face in her hands, and whispered, “we don’t have to take this any further if you’re not ready.”

Kaylee responded by opening her lips and diving her tongue into Inara’s mouth. Inara sighed in response to Kaylee’s soft, repeated laps. Inara couldn’t help but hope that those skills would soon be applied somewhere even more pleasurable.

With growing curiosity, Kaylee’s hands explored Inara’s body. A furtive caress of a breast was followed by a long stroke down and back up Inara’s side. Kaylee’s once-timid hand enthusiastically squeezed Inara’s breast. Inara inwardly smiled at Kaylee’s tentative motions, though she couldn’t deny her flushing chest, no matter how cautious the movements.

Inara deepened the pressure of her kiss, guiding Kaylee’s head down to the increasingly tousled pillow pile. Enveloped in fluffy down, Kaylee breathed a deep sigh of contentment and Inara broadened the area of her stroking. She could feel the heat of Kaylee’s upper arms, wrists and fingertips as Inara moved down from her neck.

Purposefully teasing, Inara skipped her fingers from Kaylee’s hands down to her mid-thigh, and then richly massaged her calves as she moved to unlace Kaylee’s stiff workboots. Now that she was barefoot, Inara could watch Kaylee’s toes curl as Inara’s fingers danced from her ankles nearly up to her groin.

Kaylee moaned a brief complaint at the pause, but a smile grew when Inara reached around Kaylee’s waist and dove her hands past her waistband to fondle Kaylee’s firm, smooth ass.

All the while Kaylee acquainted herself with Inara’s body – feeling nearly all of another woman’s body for the first time. She stopped just short of Inara’s mound, as if unsure how to proceed.

Propping herself up on an elbow, Inara gently asked, “would you like to feel the rest of me?”

Kaylee nodded shyly, poorly suppressing a giggle. Inara returned her laugh for a moment as the two women gazed at one another, each astounded that they were in the current situation, but also surprised that it had taken so long for this moment to arrive.

Inara took Kaylee’s hand and slid it beneath her flowing silk gown and up her thigh. Kaylee’s fingers hesitantly curled as they passed the fleshiest part of Inara’s inner thigh. Inara leaned in to kiss the crook of Kaylee’s neck, releasing the last of Kaylee’s inhibitions. Kaylee extended her index finger to stroke Inara’s lips.

“They’re so soft,” Kaylee murmured, “just like mine,” she concluded, almost to herself.

Inara kissed Kaylee’s mouth deeply, while returning her attention to freeing Kaylee’s breasts from a grease-stained shirt. Inara beheld a pair of softly curving breasts, each topped with a pink, puckered nipple.

Having shed the last of her caution, Kaylee’s hand spread Inara’s lips to continue her exploration. Kaylee uttered a noise of surprise upon discovering Inara’s liberal wetness.

“Put your fingers inside me,” Inara panted in Kaylee’s ear, feeling her cunt throb for attention.

Kaylee obliged, first rolling two fingers in Inara’s wetness, then gently gliding one, then both fingers into her warm, welcoming slit. Without further guidance, Kaylee’s thumb instinctively found Inara’s swollen clit, which she circled with the lightest of touches.

Inara could feel herself getting close already, filled with the excitement of a new partner who had lived in fantasies for months. It was too soon, she decided. Inara delicately removed Kaylee’s hand from her crotch, kissing the fingertips before letting Kaylee’s hand drop.

Unfastening Kaylee’s pants, Inara suggested they change the focus for a moment. After sliding off the remainder of Kaylee’s garments, Inara drew Kaylee’s hands down to her soft, kinked hair.

“Show me how you like to be touched,” Inara requested, a hungry glimmer in her eye.

Kaylee spread her lips to give Inara an enticing view of her favorite strokes across her blooming lips and engorged clit.

Inara spread Kaylee’s legs to nestle her face in Kaylee’s crotch. Her hot breath drew a gasp from Kaylee, who angled her pelvis a hair’s breadth closer to Inara’s salivating mouth.

Inara delicately licked Kaylee’s lip, and thought to herself how just like her mouth, they were pleasantly plump. After a few sucking kisses per lip, Inara slid her tongue deeper, tasting Kaylee’s excitement.

She ran her tounge from the ridge of Kaylee’s clit down, running teasing circles around her slit before diving a finger in. Kaylee felt as warm and soft inside as Inara had been fantasizing 

Recalling her past fantasies prompted a stirring in Inara’s groin as she drank in the physical sensations of a daydream come true: Kaylee’s soft moans of pleasure, the salty musk of her cunt, the heat radiating from Kaylee’s pelvis. Inara, feeling light headed drew her head back for a breath.

“Inara - Don’t stop now,” Kaylee begged into a pillow.

A refreshed Inara dove in with a renewed sense of purpose. Inara’s tongue did circles around Kaylee’s clit, with intermittent direct laps of the sweet nub. Inara met Kaylee’s intensified moaning with more direct laps and the addition of two fingers, enthusiastically working Kaylee’s cunt.

Kaylee’s sweet release was marked by a sharp cry of Inara’s name. Inara felt Kaylee’s body convulse around her deeply inserted fingers. Inara gave a few more gentle laps as Kaylee’s orgasm subsided.

Withdrawing her fingers, Inara wiped her face with a nearby cloth and moved up the hopelessly scattered pillows to slide an arm under the small of Kaylee’s back and drew fingers through Kaylee’s silky hair.

In a daze of pleasure, Kaylee turned her head to Inara’s smirking face. “That was really, really, really nice,” Kaylee said, elongating each repeated word. “But what about you?”

Inara purred, “something for you to explore next time,” as she held Kaylee close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first piece for AO3 AND my first slash fic in general. Looking forward to exploring this world.


End file.
